My Love
by The Sky Pirate
Summary: Bongun x Munak. Granted the wish to stay with his dear Munak for one day in exchange for a high price, what will Bongun do? Slight Violence
1. Introduction

A/N: My first Ragnarok ficcie. Please don't kill me. I don't know the real story of Munak and Bongun.  
  
The sounds of her steady hopping echoed against the cave's walls. I stood there, waiting. She was coming closer, her hops were louder. Suddenly, I caught catch a glimpse of dark red cloth. Her clothing wasn't as bright and clean as it had been when she was alive. I winced slightly as an acrid scent filled my nostrils. It seemed she had just caught a fresh kill. Traces of wet blood still glistened on her lips as she hopped by. The flickering light from the torches showed the blood that had spattered on her clothing and pale skin. Despite the gory details, she was still beautiful. Her dark and thick hair was still bound up in that ever- present braid. It was hard to imagine she was cursed. I was such a fool, trying and trying again to elicit a response from her blank eyes. After even five hundred years, I was still pursuing her endlessly. She was only an arm's length away from me now, still hopping. For a moment, I almost felt warm.  
  
"M-munak," I murmured as she bounced past. No response. Her eyes did not even register my presence. I hated to see her like that. She had passed by without even noticing me whereas five hundred years ago, she would have pounced on me. My memory was already fuzzy now. I had forgotten what her smile was like. Instead, my mind only conjured up an image of her usually blood-stained and grim mouth.  
  
Trailing after her, I watched as she passed the skeleton soldiers. A small cry pierced the air. Sohee was crying again. Her life story had been a sad one. She had once been a beautiful princess but denied marriage to her one love who was executed not long after. She committed suicide a year after being married to the husband her father had chosen for her. She had never smiled in all that time. Her spirit now roamed in Payon cave. Every now and then, there was a loud scream of utter anguish before she forgot why she was crying. A few moments later, she would resume her mourning. You see, at the moment of her death, her emotions were utter sadness. Now being one of the undead, those same emotions would forever ring through her body. It was as if she was dying once more.  
  
I hopped after Munak, who was now splashing through a river. She had caught the scent of more fresh human blood and was now trailing after her next victim, a lost novice who was screaming and running. I hopped in place as she finished feasting on the blood. It was so cold. I watched the hot red life spilling from the novice's snapped neck. How long had it been since I had felt warm? Ever since I became undead, a large hole had opened up in me, sucking out all of my warmth and leaving me forever frozen. Munak had already finished eating and was wiping her mouth absent- mindedly with her sleeve. Her skin glowed healthily as if she were alive for a moment before it returned to its original dullness. She set off again for some more blood.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Bongun! Noo!" Munak wrenched the trembling lunatic from my fingers.  
  
"We need something to eat, Munak. We've been lost for hours," I retorted while trying to take the rabbit from her hands.  
  
"Still, you don't have to kill an innocent creature to eat. Everything deserves a chance to live," she muttered while cradling the creature to her chest. Her plait of hair shone softly in the sunlight. She was smiling.  
  
End Flashback  
  
I rubbed my forehead with my cold fingers. Pulling a memory out that was that old was excruciatingly painful. Random memories would sometimes flood my body with agony. Usually it would just be a snippet from a conversation or an excerpt from a book.  
  
I looked at Munak sadly. If only fate had planned something better for us, we could have been happy and not living in this dreary cave. She was so very beautiful in my eyes. Much more so than those female dancers that usually came by with their golden hair and bright wide eyes. Tomorrow, it would be exactly five hundred years that would have passed since our deaths. I always hoped with each passing day that she would grow to remember me. Forgetting my place, I stepped up behind her and pulled her into a short embrace. Contrary to my body, hers was burning hot from the warm blood she always took. I felt her freeze in my grip. Could it be that she was remembering me? No, the damn amulet that was on her hat was still there and her eyes were blank still. Tentatively, I touched the amulet with my fingertips, only to have them burnt. I stared at my blackened flesh. It actually hurt. Munak began to writhe and squirm in my arm, pushing me away. I uttered her name again. This seemed to trigger some sort of response from her. She raised both her hands above her head, prepared to strike me. I used Back Slide quickly. It was a bare miss. Her hands simply grazed the tip of my nose and knocked off my hat. She then bounced away.  
  
I kneeled down to pick up my hat again, sucking on my fingers to stop the pain. I had no choice, the curse on the hat forced me to wear it otherwise I would die within an hour. Suddenly, I saw my reflection in the water. My hair was still as dark and rugged as it had been when I was 16. Munak was two years younger but we had fallen in love anyway. I sighed and patted the hat down onto my head. I suddenly noticed another reflection in the water. The fox princess of Payon cave?! 


	2. Awakening

"So..." purred Moonlight contentedly while licking her paws (a/n:lol, she seems too feline), "Gotten ourselves in quite a predicament have we, Bongun?"  
  
Her silver bell tinkled lightly as she sat down next to me. Her nine- tails whined and whimpered in my presence. Moonlight was gazing at my reflection in the puddle wistfully.  
  
"A shame ain't it, Bongun dearest? All that handsomeness wasted on that girl's blind eyes. She blinks for nothing! She'll only drag you behind, you know...you can be so powerful and weak when it comes to her!"  
  
Moonlight snarled viciously and slapped away my reflection in disgust. I blinked and flinched a bit when I saw her eyes were a deep glowing red. Suddenly, the colour withdrew and returned to its original golden colour. One of her foxes settled itself on her lap. Absentmindedly, Moonlight stroked its silken fur.  
  
"I can help you, you know..."  
  
If there was one thing I learned since my death, it was to never, never, never trust Moonlight's promises that were so deliciously coated in venomous honey. She was sinking into deep thought once again. I dug my fingers into the dirt. Maybe I could escape her by flinging it in her face and fleeing like a Willow from a fire mage. No good. Her little foxes would be on me in ten seconds and rip out my throat.  
  
"Let's strike a bargain, Bongun."  
  
I glared at her silently. What could I have done? She had me trapped in a corner. She could ask anything from me and I would be forced to accept. Those ninetail teeth were glistening in a menacing fashion against the torches of the cave.  
  
"Don't trust me, do you?"  
  
I flinched. She had read my mind?  
  
"Don't blame you, dearest. I'm not a fox for nothing."  
  
She winked at me before her bell rang loudly. She reached her paw into the bell and held the clapper firmly. The light metallic sound ceased immediately.  
  
"I can bring your Munak back to you, coax her spirit back into her body with the sweet melody of my bell but..."  
  
"...there's a price," I said flatly while positioning myself closer. The talk about Munak had caught my interest. I ignored my gut that was screaming and warning me of the terrible danger of striking a bargain with Moonlight. She had already reeled me in with the mention of that word. Hook, line and sinker.  
"Patience, dear," she said while rubbing her other paw on the bell, polishing it, "Now then, I've had great hopes for you ever since I brought you back to life with my own paws and bell. You are a great martial artist, Bongun. You have incredible strengths that even you do not know about. There has been one treasure that I've been searching for for five hundred years."  
  
She calmly took off her hat and combed through her soft gold hair before placing the fox head back.  
  
"You've heard of Baphomet?" she asked calmly while brushing away a small fox that was nibbling her fur skirt.  
  
I nodded. I had learned when I was alive that Baphomet was the worst demon alive in our world. I grimaced. Baphomet had also killed my father in front of my eyes before running off. He was a coward at heart.  
  
"I want his crescent scythe..." she purred greedily while playing with my daenggie, "The metal is so very precious and enchanted. I could become the most powerful if I only had that metal to mix with that of my bell. Combined with fresh blood from a virgin girl, the metal is indestructable, powerful, unbeatable. And, I want it, Bongun. I want it very badly."  
  
"How do I know you'll keep your end of the bargain?" I spat out. My heart was trying desperately to break through my rib cage.  
  
"I'll do my share right at this moment," she said lightly, "but don't try anything, Bongun. Remember, you shall both still have those curses. I'll be able to find you if you ever dare to elope or run away. And you both shall die a pitiful and gory death."  
  
Moonlight rose up from the ground and brushed off the dirt from her legs. A crafty smile on her lips, she seized her bell and drew mysterious shapes in the air with it. Strangely, no ringing came from the bell itself but I could tell it had made a sort of sound. The ninetails were howling and yapping, covering their ears and running amok.  
  
Moonlight grinned maliciously and stared at something behind me. Twisted myself around, I saw it was Munak. The air became frigid and blades of wind cut through my flesh. Her eyes were still void of recognition but fear and terror were clearly etched into her irises. A horrible hissing noise burst from her lips as she collapsed on the ground. The air swirled around her once before it stilled.  
  
"Munak...Munak...wake up..."  
  
I shook her limp body hesitantly. Had Moonlight tricked me and killed Munak?  
  
"Munak...Munak..."  
  
I was getting more agitated.  
  
"Munak..."  
  
Her brown eyes snapped open. She brushed away the stray hair that was in her face before bring her hands to her lips and gasping. Her hands touched her cheeks hair and eyelids, pausing at the warm stream of salty water that now dripped down her face. She cried for a half hour or two before looking at me. At first she couldn't remember how speak coherently. I don't blame her after the five hundred years of silence she bore.  
  
"Bongun..." she said awkwardly while hiccuping and slurring slightly.  
  
I think it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard in my life. 


	3. Devotion

A/N: So sorry for the slow update! I've been busy with writing speeches for a public speaking competition and setting up everything for my pet turtle. On with the story!

-

"Munak.."

I reached out a hand and touched her warm cheek, not believing that she was finally talking to me. Her brown eyes still shone with the sweet innocent confusion that they did five hundred years ago. She gulped and nodded nervously, her wet eyes straying over my face. She reached up and touched my hand ever so softly.

Tears sprang to my eyes unexpectedly. I drew her in a tight embrace and could finally feel her petite body in my arms again.

"Don't you leave me again. Don't forget me again," I whispered hoarsely while clutching her tighter, afraid that she'd disappear any second. I pressed my lips to her forehead.

Moonlight let out a loud cough and pushed us apart. I nearly lashed out at her, thinking that she was taking Munak away from me. She smirked before gripping my arm tightly.

"Now that I've completed my side of the bargain," she hissed loudly. "You will complete yours. Bring me Baphomet's sickle by the two full moons or prepare to face the consequences."

She pointed her bell staff to Munak and bared her sharp fangs before walking away, the nine-tails following swift at her heels.

-

"Bongun, you aren't really going to find Baphomet...are you?"

"I have to, for our sake," I replied, washing my hands in a stream.

"I don't want you to go, even if it costs me my memories," Munak replied, shaking her head and clasping my hands in hers. "I want you to be safe."

"N-no, Munak," I said, "I wouldn't be able to stand that and you know it to be so. Maybe you should stay here. I don't want Baphomet to hurt you."

She frowned, something I hadn't seen in a while.

"I'm coming with you nonetheless," she said in a determined voice. "My father taught me the arts of swordsmanship. I'll be able to manage."

Her voice was so soft and light. I couldn't get enough of it. It's just that I hadn't heard it in a few centuries.

I remember, when we were children, Munak and I would duel in the forest of Payon. I would always easily defeat her with my martial arts although she was equipped with a wooden sword. She would glare at me though and get up from the ground, demanding a re-match. She swore to beat me one day. And she did, I suppose.

"_Hah! Missed me!"_

"_Come back here, coward!" she yelled out before charging after me with her sword. My eyes were focused on her angry brown eyes that shone with fighting spirit and the sweat that dripped down her elegant neck. She caught me off guard, swinging the wooden sword down on my head. I managed to catch it between my hands and a struggle ensued. I don't even remember what happened. The next thing I knew, I was lying on the ground, breathless, and she was standing above me, smirking triumphantly and holding her sword pressed against my neck. I nodded to her and indicated for her to lean down a bit. When she was close enough, I pecked her a kiss on the cheek and fled like a rabbit._

"_Bongun!"_

_I distinctly remember her mouth open in a perfect O and flushing a crimson colour. I was sixteen at the time._

I nodded, smiling a bit at the memory, and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Bongun!"

Same old Munak.

-

I growled as I watched the two lovesick ones from a distance behind. The nine-tails whimpered and backed away from me.

"Why does he want her so much?" I said in a trembling angry voice. "I gave him a new life and I thought that, if I made Munak forget about him and ignore him, that he would eventually forget her."

I turned on my heel and scuffed my cat boots against the ground, grimacing. Furious tears sprung from my eyes and disappeared down my face as I clenched my teeth.

"...why do I love him?"

-

A/N: Coming up next, there will be a chapter delving into the past of the Munak/Bongun/Moonlight love triangle. Yay!


End file.
